1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication control system, a communication system, and a communication control method.
2. Related Background Art
In communication by mobile communication terminals via a mobile communication network, a mobile communication terminal designates an APN (Access Point Name) to issue a request to a base station for connection with a specific communication destination. This connection request is sent from the base station, via a wireless control device (RNC: Radio Network Controller) included in the mobile communication network, to a packet exchange device (SGSN: Serving GPRS Support Node, GGSN: Gateway GPRS Support Node). And, in the packet exchange device, by referencing an APN included in the connection request, a gateway included in the mobile unit network used when connecting to the APN is selected, and routing to the gateway is performed. By this means, a mobile communication terminal can communicate with other communication equipment connected to the mobile communication network by transmitting information along a route to a gateway selected in the packet exchange device.
On the other hand, in recent years there have been increases in equipment which is connected to networks (private networks) different from mobile communication networks, comprising a wireless LAN or similar constructed within a home or building by preparation of a communication environment. Hence various methods have been studied for cases in which a mobile communication terminal, which connects to a mobile communication network (portable telephone network) and performs communication, connects to equipment connecting to a private network. For example, in Patent Literature 1, technology is described in which a mobile communication terminal communicates with equipment connected to a private network via a portable telephone network.